When you're Gone
by syntia.amano
Summary: Para gadis berkumpul bersama di sabuah café dan satu lagu mengingatkan mereka pada orang yang mereka cintai. Minato x 4 girls


Title : When youre gone

Summary : Para gadis berkumpul bersama di sabuah café dan satu lagu mengingatkan mereka pada orang yang mereka cintai.

Pairing : Minato x 4 girls

O.O

Syntia : YEA! My song fic for Persona 3! Oh ya, gomen gue lupa kalo POV kebanyakan musti pake aku, ehem sebagai bonus bakal ada POV lain disini, dulu kan cuma 3 POV. Oh ya, lagu When You're Gone by Avril! Senpai!

Shinjiro : Kenapa harus aku yang disini?

Syntia : Soalnya Shinjiro-senpai lebih tsun-tsun daripada Ken! Tolong bacain ya!

Shinjiro : WARNING! ANGSTY! Don't like don't read!

O.o

NORMAL POV

"Selamat datang!" sambut pelayan café saat ketiga gadis itu memasuki ruangan. Dalam sekejap ruangan yang tadinya ramai oleh obrolan itu langsung terhenti. Semua mata tertuju pada para gadis itu. Mitsuru Kirijo, pewaris sekaligus pemimpin Kirijo group yang cantik dan berkharisma. Yukari Takeba, seorang idol Gekkoukan High School sekaligus atlit panahan. Aegis, android pertama yang berhasil dibuat oleh Kirijo Group dan telah menyerupai manusia sungguhan.

"Hmm, tempat ini ramai seperti biasanya ya?" ujar gadis berambut merah itu sambil menduduki satu bangku disusul Yukari dan Aegis.

"Sudah lama kita tidak kemari," komentar Yukari sambil melihat-lihat suasana café tersebut.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kita bertiga bisa kemari lagi," ucap Aegis saat menatap panggung di café tersebut dan tersenyum.

"Hmm, benar juga. Aku sendiri terkejut saat Aegis mengajak kita minum teh di tempat ini bersama-sama," ujar Yukari sambil melipat tangannya di meja.

"Aku hanya ingin kita minum teh bersama lagi, itu saja. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak menyangka kalau kalian bisa datang," ujar Aegis. "Sayang Fuuka ada halangan sehingga tidak bisa berkumpul dengan kita."

"Aku baru menyelesaikan tender besar, jadi aku bisa beristirahat sementara," ucap Mitsuru sambil tersenyum setelah mengucapkan pesanannya yang disusul oleh yang lain.

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?" bingung Yukari.

"Aku teringat dia," ujar Aegis sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Senyuman lembut menghiasi wajahnya. Yukari dan Mitsuru saling berpandangan.

"Kalau itu sih aku juga terus memikirkannya," ucap Yukari.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya."

"Dia orang yang penting, lelaki itu…" Mereka semua terdiam, mengenang lelaki yang mereka cintai itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara meriah dari sekeliling ruangan. Ketiga gadis itu mengangkat kepala mereka dan langsung menatap ke arah panggung.

"Eh? Chihiro?" bingung mereka saat melihat gadis berkacamata itu disana.

"Aku ingin mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk orang yang aku cintai. When your gone by Avril." Ketiga gadis itu terdiam.

O.O

Mitsuru POV

_I always needed time on my own_

Aku tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain melihat kelemahanku. Tidak ada, sampai-sampai aku rela membiarkan dirinya menjalani pernikahan hanya untuk menyelamatkan Kirijo group. Sampai kau datang.

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

Satu kali, hanya satu kali aku membiarkan hatiku terbuka sehingga aku bisa dengan mudah dilukai. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak meningalkanku dan malah menginginkanku memperlihatkan kelemahanku hanya padamu. Meskipun aku lemah, meski aku sama sekali tidak berdaya kau ada disana menenangkanku.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

Aku membiarkan pekerjaan menyibukkan hariku setelah kau pergi. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku merasakan cinta, tidak lagi. Hari-hari berlalu dalam kesepian tanpa ada kau.

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

Setiap malam saat aku pulang ke asrama. Aku selalu berhenti di lantai dua. Memandang pintu di dekat jendela yang sejak hari itu takkan pernah bisa terbuka.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

Setiap hari, tidak pernah sekalipun dilewatkannya seberapa sibuknya pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan. Tidak ada hari tanpa menghitung hari kepergiannya.

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Apa kau ingat? Kita pernah berjanji akan pergi bersama, hanya kau dan aku. Tapi janji itu kini tidak akan pernang bisa terpenuhi. Kau tahu, saat aku ingat hal itu aku pasti akan memandang sebuah tanaman bunga yang dulu pernah kau hadiahkan padaku, supaya aku tidak akan kerepotan menerima banyak bunga darinya nantinya, kesempatan yang tidak akan pernah terjadi.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

Sejak hari itu, seberapa sering aku mencoba untuk memenuhi ruang kosong di hatiku? Tapi aku tahu, tidak akan ada. Hatinya tidak lagi lengkap, tidak akan pernah lagi.

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

Semuanya, apa kau tahu? Diam-diam saat malam hari aku akan menampilkan rekaman wajahmu dan melihatnya. Aku tidak ingin melupakanmu. Karena wajahmu, senyummu, candamu, aku tidak bisa lagi menemukannya dimanapun.

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_O.O  
><em>

YUKARI POV

_I've never felt this way before_

Aku selalu takut, takut, amat sangat takut memanggil saat persona untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi lelaki itu, dia melakukannya tanpa sedikitpun merasa takut. Lelaki itu bahkan melindunginya? Aku yang tidak pernah merasa tersentuh, kenapa?

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

Bangku yang tertinggal, gerbang sekolah, ruang klub, kereta api, mall, semua yang ada di sini penuh dengan memori tentangmu.

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

Sekali, para lelaki pernah meminjam baju dari lelaki itu dan tidak pernah bisa mengembalikannya. Aku tahu seharusnya bukan aku yang menyimpan baju itu. Ada orang lain yang lebih pantas. Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa melepaskannya dan menangis setiap kali memeluknya?

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

Aku selalu berjalan di belakangnya. Bukan karena lelaki itu terlalu akrab dengan teman lelakinya. Tapi karena aku selalu senang menatap punggung lelaki itu dan mengikuti langkah kakinya secara diam-diam. Rahasia kecil yang dapat dia simpan.

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Sebelum tidur, setiap malam aku pasti menyempatkan diri untuk mencari bulan. Berharap bisa memandanginya. Sedikit, meskipun hanya sedikit. Karena aku tahu kau ada di antara bumi dan bulan, melindungi kami semua.

O.O

Chihiro POV

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

Setiap hari, setiap jam, sejak saat itu aku tak pernah bisa melupakan kehadiranmu. Aku telah menyerahkan hatiku dan aku tidak akan menyerah sampai bertemu lagi denganmu.

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

Kau membuat aku percaya diri, membuatku mengerti arti cinta. Senyumanmu selalu membuatku bisa melalui hari dengan bahagia. Meski kini wajahmu tidak bisa kulihat lagi, aku tetap menyayangimu.

_And when you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_O.O  
><em>

AEGIS POV

_We were made for each other_

Aku lahir untuk menjagamu. Tapi saat kau sudah tidak ada kau ingin aku bagaimana?

_Out here forever_

Kau sudah janji kalau kita akan bersama. Aku akan melindungimu dari apapun dan kau akan ada di sampingku.

_I know we were, yeah_

Aku tahu kau selalu berusaha menepati janjimu seperti janji saat hari kelulusan itu. Dan aku yang membiarkanmu tertidur dengan lelap.

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

Aku selalu memberitahumu tentang segalanya. Apa yang aku rasakan, apa yang aku inginkan.

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

Semua hal yang aku lakukan, meskipun itu melukai temanmu, kau selalu memaafkanku dan mencoba memahamiku.

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

Aku terlalu meyayangimu sampai-sampai aku ingin menyusulmu. Tapi itu tidak akan membuatmu senang kan?

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

Tidak ada lagi. Hanya kau orang yang akan kulindungi. Tidak akan ada yang lain. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa memaksaku.

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

Wajahmu, senyummu, gengaman tanganmu yang hangat. Tidak ada, tidak ada yang bisa mengantikan yang berarti untukku.

_And when you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear will always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_O.O  
><em>

NORMAL POV

'_I miss you'_

Tepuk tangan terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Tanpa sadar ketiga gadis itu langsung mengusap air mata di wajah masing-masing. "Aneh ya, aku ingat tentang dia," tawa Yukari.

"Tidak, entah kenapa aku juga mengingatnya," ujar Mitsuru.

"Dia sedang berjuang di atas sana. Jadi kita juga harus berjuang disini," ucap Aegis yang dibalas dengan anggukan ketiganya.

"Baiklah, kalau hanya di café saja rasanya tidak pas! Habis ini ke karaoke!" ajak Yukari.

"Ah! Kalau begitu aku ingin kita bisa melihat bioskop bersama juga!" pinta Aegis

"Jadi adakah yang mau menemaniku ke arcane hall?" tawar Mitsuru. Mereka saling berpandangan dan tertawa.

"Minato, apa hari ini kau juga melihat kami?" bisik Aegis sambil menatap langit.

THE END

O.O

Syntia : HUWAAAA! Minato! Aku nggak akan melupakanmu!

Shinjiro : Aku tidak bisa yang begini. Hei, berhentilah menangis! (ngulurin sapu tangan)

Syntia : Hiks Hiks SROOOTTTTT! Minna! Thanks for reading and R&R plzzzzz


End file.
